Celdria Destined Wings
Celdria Destined Wings Author is Verónika, discord is.. FlamingSky#6710 In a faraway land of the angels were identical white winged angels conversing about a good deed they did - except one angel outcast that could not fly nor speak along with her crimson red wings. Her name was Celdria, but nobody knew that. Eventually, she gave up on her homeland and went to the edge of the clouds.. The other angels noticed a second too late, and the crimson winged angel fell down the never ending sky. Meanwhile in the human realm... A war was ongoing in the United States at midnight, the current year was 2098 and the fires raged on ever so fiercely in the rubble amidst the war. A certain unnamed man from birth blinded by stars, sat alone against barracks waiting to hear shots by the enemy. He was the last of his group, reinforcements could not make it in time. He looked up in the sky once more, but the moment he did his body stood up and eyes looked forward - running desperately at his fastest pace. Celdria opened up her eyes, only to find herself falling down to Earth right into the heart of the war. Scared for her life, she shut her eyelids with a heartbeat beating ever so slowly - as if time had slowed down. The young army man had run for 30 minutes nonstop, led by the crimson red comet in the sky. Having his gun in hand, he shot enemies in his way endangering himself for no clear reason. However there is one thing that drove him up to his knees at that time, a heartbeat resounding again and again ever so slowly.. Almost out of energy, he had taken a break holding his upper torso with hands on his knees. When he looked a little bit up, a hand pushed him forward from the unknown. Kicking soil off the ground with his speed, he threw his whole body forward back to the ground in midair arms outstretched. Thinking he failed, there she was - the crimson winged angel. It was love at first sight, he stood up with her in his arms not minding the wings on her back. He decided to risk everything, to run at full speed to the camp he was at unarmed..! When Celdria opened her eyes feeling a warmth against the side of her forehead, she looked up seeing a handsome man who saved her. Blushing uncontrollably in that moment, she wanted to say something but realised she had no voice. A sudden gunshot made her open her eyes wide in shock, the man who had been running with her was shot from behind. Three more gunshots sounded until the enemy was out of ammo, and the girl wept as she never felt this way about a man before. Love, that's what it was. Not knowing who he was, what he did or why he helped her - she felt his faint warmth before he fell to his knees as Celdria sat down with his head in her laps. She opened up her mouth and screamed so loud in grief, not caring that she regained her voice. Feeling his blood run down her hands, she felt her wings become wet. Filled with hope, she ripped off the largest feather she could find off her wing and pressed it against his wounds. She then whispered... Let the pain disappear, please save him..! As if the feather understood, it glowed and started taking away the bullets in his body and turning it into nothingness. The feather then took all of it's wetness into his wounds, leaving the feather to be white once again. When Celdria opened up her eyes exhausted, the man had no wounds on his body anymore and touched her cheek with one hand smiling. Legends say that after that, Celdria and the unnamed man fought together down till the last enemy with her healing powers to the aid of her one true love. Winning the battle, the two disappeared into the night. The only thing that was found on the battlefield was the remains of Celdria's white feathers scattered everywhere, the end.